You'll Be Safe Here
by ProjectJMT
Summary: By the time that Emily started to live with the Marins, Hanna started to receive threats from an unknown person. She dismissed it thinking it was only A. But when those threats are being put into action, she started to think otherwise. [Mainly Hannily]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I don't own PLL and any of its characters. I wish I do so Ssshhhh.

* * *

**Summary**

By the time that Emily started to live with the Marins, Hanna started to receive threats from an unknown person. She dismissed it thinking it was only A. But when those threats are being put into action, she started to think otherwise.

* * *

**Prologue**

Emily's in her shift when she heard her phone beeped, she delivered an order to a table first before pulling out her phone from her pocket. She saw it's from Hanna and then she opened it.

Aria is with Ezra in his apartment when her phone beeped, they're in a middle of a movie marathon but still checked her phone. She opened it as soon as she saw it's from Hanna.

Spencer is studying for an upcoming organization competition and heard her phone vibrate. She held her phone but finished a paragraph or two before checking who it's from. She opened it when she saw Hanna's name on her phone's screen.

As soon as Emily, Aria and Spencer read "_SOS! Someone's trying to kill me - xH_" the trio dropped what they're doing and headed to Hanna's home as quickly as possible.

Spencer is the first one to arrive in front of Hanna's home then Emily arrived followed shortly by Aria.

Emily ran pass through Spencer heading for the door but Spencer caught Emily by her waist.

"Emily! What are you doing?" Spencer whispered angrily at Emily

"I'm here for Hanna, Spence, haven't you read her text? She's in danger! We can't lose her" Emily answered worriedly in a hushed tone

"Yes, I know, we all are, we're here to save Hanna but it's too risky to just barge in, we're at a disadvantage here since we don't know how many of them are in there, we can put Hanna's life in more danger with impulsive actions, you know that right?" Spencer argued back (_considering she's the smartest of the liars_)

Emily sighed in defeat. She knows Spencer is right, she stepped back from the door and crouched like Spencer and Aria.

"You guys, the lights are open in Hanna's room, she might be in there" Aria informed them

"It's way too obvious… wait, the lights in the kitchen are open too, let's go there and check it. We can go inside from the kitchen door" Spencer commanded

The three slowly and quietly sneaked until they reached the kitchen door.

Spencer peeked inside to check if there is someone there, she also listened closely for any noise.

After a while of not hearing nor seeing anything, she slowly turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Okay, follow me slowly and quietly" Spencer emphasized the quietly word in a hushed voice

"I'm extremely worried at this point, I don't know what to feel" Emily stated in a whisper

Aria held Emily's hand after hearing what she said "Me too, Em, don't worry, we'll save Hanna" she reassured Emily

"Come on guys, let's head upstairs to Hanna's room, but we really, really have to be quiet" Spencer said while crouching and inspecting the surroundings "Okay, I think nobody's down here, let's go" she added

While nearing the end of the stairs…

"Hanna's door is slightly open, we can peek before we go inside" Aria said

"I'll go first, stay behind me" Emily said then she carefully walked in front of Hanna's room and looked inside "I think nobody's inside, but it's really a mess in there" Emily informed Spencer and Aria behind her "Let's go inside" Emily added

The three opened the door and went inside. They looked for Hanna, calling her in hushed voices. Emily went to Hanna's bathroom and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! No!" was all Emily can say

* * *

**A/N**: There you go! My first PLL/Hannily fic ever. I hope you like it! Happy 100th!

Oh, and a review wouldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 1: Never Alone

**Disclaimer**

I don't own PLL and any of its characters. I wish I do so Ssshhhh.

* * *

**Summary**

By the time that Emily started to live with the Marins, Hanna started to receive threats from an unknown person. She dismissed it thinking it was only A. But when those threats are being put into action, she started to think otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Never Alone**

"_Well I have to be honest  
As much as I wanted  
I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you  
And your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone"_

* * *

(At the Marin's kitchen)

"So Em, how does it feel to be a Marin now?" Spencer asked

"Spence, we're just roomies, Hanna and I are not married" Emily answered seriously

"I'm just joking Em!" Spencer laughed along with Aria

"I'm offended!" Hanna blurted out

They all looked at Hanna curiously then Hanna looked back at them one-by-one.

"What? I don't know why Em doesn't even think of marrying me or liking me or whatever, and Em's gay-" Hanna explained with a serious tone.

"Hanna!" Spencer interrupted her

"What? I feel offended! Every girl flirts out with everyone but me!" Hanna defended

"Seriously guys? How did this conversation turned out so serious? And are you even into girls Hanna?" Aria asked dumbfounded.

Everyone looked at Aria then Hanna's phone beeped. Hanna picked up her phone and checked who it's from.

She opened it and the message says "_Blocked ID: I'm watching you Hanna Marin_" Hanna creased her brows "_Well, that's weird. Why would A send me a text like this? What is this for and why is it only me?_" Hanna asked in her mind

"Who is it Han?" Emily asked with her usual concerned look.

"Oh it's just my mom, she's checking up on us" Hanna answered brushing off her thoughts about the message

"So Em, how's your training?" Meet is coming up right?" Aria asked Emily

"I'm keeping up, the new workout is harder than before" Emily answered

"You know guys, I'm hungry, Chinese or Pizza?" Hanna interrupted the moment.

"Pizza", "Chinese", "Chinese" Emily, Spencer and Aria answered in unison.

* * *

(After they were finished eating)

"Hey, it's getting late, sleep over?" Hanna asked Spencer and Aria

"Yeah sure, movie?" Spencer answered

"Classics!" Aria added

"I brought a movie when I went to pick up some of my things from our house, do you guys want to try it?" Emily suggested

"Oh no, Emily you didn't!" Hanna said with wide eyes.

"What? I want to forget all the dramas for a while, and it's not really that scary" Emily defended

"Well I love my heart! I wanna keep my heart from getting shocked all the time, my heart is worth keeping" Hanna defended back.

"I know what you mean Hanna" Emily calmly said thinking about all the past shocking events that happened to them

"Hey Em, you flirted with me!" Hanna exclaimed

"What?" Emily asked, confused, as she recovered from her train of thoughts

"Oh my God! Hanna" Spencer sighed "Moving on" she added

"What? One point for Hanna! I knew Em couldn't resist my charm" Hanna flashed her smile showing her beautiful dimples on both sides "Right Em?" Hanna then winked at Emily

Emily blushed at that gesture but is still confused about her, flirting with Hanna.

"Moving on!" Spencer is getting frustrated

"Oh my God! This is endless! Let's just watch, put that thing in Em, let's get started" Aria commanded

"Wow Aria, that was hot!" Hanna is still smiling but it is now directed at Aria "Okay Em, put that thing in, come on!" Hanna mocked Aria then laughed

Aria blushed but ignored Hanna's antics. She sat down beside Spencer on the mattress that was set up on the floor while Emily sat down and got comfortable on the long sofa bed beside the wall. Hanna also sat on the long sofa bed with Emily and slumped back so Emily's back is shielding her view from the movie.

While the four girls are on the verge of screaming, Hanna's phone beeped again signaling a text message. The girls are busy with the movie so Hanna checked her phone. She opened the message and it says "_Blocked ID: You go have fun while you still can. Remember, I'm watching you Hanna Marin_" She frowned and closed the message immediately. She's already scared of the movie and now she is frightened with the thought of someone watching her at this very moment. She hugged herself and looked around and through the windows. She's trying to see if someone is outside. Spencer noticed her.

"It's not really THAT scary Han" Spencer emphasized the word _that_. But Hanna doesn't seem to notice what she said as she kept looking outside through the window.

Aria and Emily both looked at Hanna with a worried expression when they heard nothing from the blonde.

"Hey what's wrong Han?" Emily asked while looking at Hanna's eyes intently as if searching for something "if you're really that uncomfortable with the movie, we can switch with something else, I just want us to try it" she added

Still no response.

"Hanna?" Aria asked worriedly

"Huh? Oh no, it's okay, I have no problem with the movie, my mind is just somewhere else right now" Hanna answered atlast.

"Are you sure? Cause just a while ago you were looking outside the window as if you're expecting someone there" Spencer asked assumingly

"No, no, yeah, It's really nothing, don't worry guys" Hanna answered

"Well, no, no, yeah? You wanna confuse us more?" Spencer answered sarcastically

"You know what I mean Spencer! No need to go sartastic on me. I'm okay, just being paranoid about the movie, nothing to fuss about" Hanna brushed them off

"I guess you mean sarcastic, Hanna" Spencer corrected Hanna

"Whatever, they both starts with sar and ends with tic" Hanna said with her usual tone whenever Spencer corrects her

The sound of their phones beeping interrupted them, they stopped, looked at each other with worry on their faces then they opened the message.

"_If I were you, I wouldn't know if I should be happy that it's not me this time or if I should worry because someone else is inside – A_"

"There's an attachment, I'll open it" Hanna said then she opened the attachment

The attachment is a video clip of a hooded person holding something and looking at it. The video was taken few feet behind the hooded person.

"Wait, isn't that your room Hanna? And what is that person holding? Can you zoom it in? When was it taken?" Spencer asked

"Oh my God! That person is inside my room!" Hanna raised her voice and clicked on zoom

Their eyes widen when they saw what that person was holding and staring at. Hanna handed out her phone to Spencer.

"I can't look at that anymore, I'm totally freaked out, creeped out, and whatever OUT there is right now!" Hanna said while pacing, with her fingers touching her temple.

"That person is holding and staring at Hanna's picture and it was taken just a while ago, while we were watching" Spencer stated as she held Hanna's phone "It happened while we're here sitting comfortably watching a freaking movie!" Spencer raised her voice and started to get frustrated "And we didn't notice!" Spencer added in a loud voice.

"Spencer, don't shout!" Aria told Spencer in a low voice and looked at Hanna. Spencer then looked at Hanna and sighed

Emily is comforting Hanna trying to calm her down. Hanna stopped pacing and sat down while her palms are covering her face.

"It's a good thing we're all here and he knew that, imagine if Hanna was alone in here?" Aria said nervously

"No, don't imagine Aria, don't imagine anything right now" Spencer said

Tears are forming in Hanna's eyes and are threatening to fall. Emily kneeled in front of Hanna and held her knees looking at her intently, concern is very visible in Emily's eyes.

* * *

(Inside Hanna's bedroom)

"_(Insert Song)  
__May the angels protect you  
__Trouble neglect you  
__And heaven accept you when it's time to go home"_

Emily triple checked all the locks inside Hanna's room. She even tried to slide it to make sure it was securely locked. Hanna is sitting at the edge of her bed with her head down and her hands at both sides of her head.

"_May you always have plenty  
__Your glass never empty  
__And know in your belly  
__You're never alone"_

Emily looked at Hanna and walk in front of her.

"Hey Han, all are securely locked now, are you sure you still wanna sleep here inside your room? We can all sleep down in the living room. Spencer and Aria are already checking the doors and the windows downstairs" Emily asked in a sweet, low voice

When Hanna didn't answer, Emily kneeled in front of her and took both of Hanna's hand and held it tightly.

"Hanna, don't think of it too much, we're not even sure if it wasn't really A or if A planned it to freak the hell out of you. We never know what A's intentions are but if we're all together, I know we can always get through it" Emily comforted Hanna sincerely "Look at me, Han, look straight to my eyes" Emily said sweetly

"_May your tears come from laughing  
__You find friends worth having  
__With every year passing  
__They mean more than gold"_

Hanna looked up and stared at Emily's eyes

_May you win but stay humble  
__Smile more than grumble  
__And know when you stumble  
__You're never alone"_

"We will always be here for you Hanna, you may get scared but always remember that we're always here for you. We'll keep you safe. I'm always here for you. I'll keep you safe. When everyone even your mom, Caleb, Spencer or Aria can't be there for you, you can always count on me. I love you Hanna, always remember that" Emily sweetly said while looking directly at Hanna's deep blue eyes

"_I'll be in every beat of your heart  
__When you face the unknown  
__Wherever you fly  
__This isn't goodbye  
__My love will follow you, stay with you  
__Baby, you're never alone"_

Hanna cried as she felt that someone really cares for her. Emily showed her that she is really loved. She felt safe at that moment. She smiled at Emily beautifully and Emily smiled back at her. Emily pulled Hanna's hand to bring them into a hug

"_Well I have to be honest  
__As much as I wanted  
__I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow  
__So when hard times have found you  
__And your fears surround you  
__Wrap my love around you  
__You're never alone"_

"Thank you so much Emily, you don't know how much that means to me" Hanna thanked Emily while her eyes are still closed and teary and hugged Emily much tighter

"_I'll be in every beat of your heart  
__When you face the unknown  
__Wherever you fly  
__This isn't goodbye  
__My love will follow you, stay with you  
__Baby, you're never alone"_

"I'm really glad that you're here Em, I don't know what I would do if you're not here" Hanna admitted "And Em?" Hanna asked softly

"Hmm?" Emily hummed acknowledging Hanna

"I love you too…" Hanna finally said while they are still enveloped in each other's arms

Emily let out a breath of relief then she closed her eyes and let out a beautiful smile.

"_My love will follow you, stay with you  
__Baby, you're never alone…"_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright! That's it for the first chapter. It took me long to write this since I'm really busy with my exams. But I hope you'll like this one. Oh, and please take note that this is the real first chapter :)

You can listen to the song while reading this if you want, I think it's better if you're listening to it while reading.

Again, thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story in your favorites and for following this story.

See you next chapter!

And if you like it, please do review.


End file.
